


Delight

by musicalkiddo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, and i just wanted to play with the reverse, and supportive hanschen, but a bunch of people said hanschen would call himself the delight, frustrated ernst, like always: i have no freaking idea how to come up with titles, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is fluff bc all i want to do is write hernst fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ernst glared at him.  'People aren’t scared of me.  I’m a fucking delight.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

Hanschen chased his boyfriend out of the lecture hall. “Ernst!” he ignored him, so he said it again, louder. “Ernst! Come on!”

They got all the way to the quad before Ernst acknowledged him, spinning around suddenly and making Hanschen stop in his tracks. Before he could say anything, Ernst was yelling at him.

“Can you believe this?” he asked, indignantly. He was angry.

“Well-” Hanschen began.

Ernst cut him off. “I work my ass off in that class and for him to try to make a fool of me like that? What right does he have?”

It was rare for Ernst to be so loud and outspoken, but Hanschen knew that Bobby brought out the worst in him. Being condescending and rude in class today was the final straw, and Ernst’s back was finally broken.

“I’m never going to be good enough,” he mused.

“You already are.”

“It’s, like, as long as Bobby exists in this world I am going to be miserable. I can’t believe him! The nerve to stand there and treat me like an idiot!” He was practically yelling.

“Babe,” Hanschen whispered, placing a warm hand on Ernst’s arm. “It’s okay. Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Ernst snapped, pulling away from his boyfriend. His voice was still raised. “I don’t have to be calm! I’m allowed to be angry about this!” People were staring at the couple, whispering, walking away faster.

“I know,” Hanschen said gently, glancing around at the other students. “You’re right, you are allowed to be angry. I’m angry about it too, okay? I’m with you, always. But maybe we should go somewhere else. You’re scaring people.”

Ernst glared at him. “People aren’t scared of me. I’m a fucking delight.”

Hanschen knew his boyfriend was seriously upset, but he couldn’t help himself. Hearing such harsh words from the usually sweet mouth was hilarious. Before he could compose his face, Hanschen was laughing. Not just chuckling, but a deep full voice laugh, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Ernst smacked Hanschen’s arm. “Shut up!” he commanded. Hanschen couldn’t. “Stop laughing!”

Hanschen pulled Ernst close to him and buried his head in the taller boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he groaned, planting a kiss on Ernst’s sweater clad shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

When Ernst didn’t answer, Hanschen moved away to face him, taking a deep breathe. “There,” he said. “I’m done.” He could see Ernst struggling to keep up his stony exterior and pretend he was mad at him. He kissed the brunette on the cheek.

Ernst shoved him away, but it was halfhearted.

“Can we go home?” Hanschen asked lightly, holding out his hand. Ernst grabbed it, and Hanschen squeezed three times. As the other students who had been staring at them began to return to their own activities, Hanschen smiled, swinging their hands between them. “You really are a delight,” he said softly as they walked, and Ernst squeezed his hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this is the 100th Spring Awakening fic on here! So this goes out to everyone who was on here writing before me and everyone who's writing now. I love all of you, and I appreciate the effort everyone has put in to create stories about the characters we all love.
> 
> As always, I'd love reviews either here or at musicalkiddo.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
